L'Académie: Howling Ice
The sun shined brightly today, and it peeked through the windows of the young student's room. Shiro Dubois groaned as the sunlight danced on his eyelids, dismissing the idea of having to go to school... He jerked up suddenly, remembering he had class today and got into a panic. He looked around frantically until he remembered that today was Wednesday, there weren't any classes today. He sighed in relief as he laid back down, yawning as he began to doze off. But then he woke abruptly yet again. Today may have been Saturday, but he had an arrangement to go to, a training exercise. He shot out of his bed and dressed himself quickly, brushing his teeth while he chugged down his cereal, something that caused other classmates in the dorms to stare. He ran out of the dorms soon after and gulped. He checked his watch, it was 9:26 in the morning. He had four minutes to run to one of the Sports Fields to meet a certain teacher. He sighed, before breaking off into a sprint, heading towards the Sports Field. As soon as he arrived, he collapsed, panting. He slowly checked the time, it was 9:31. He was late by one minute. He cursed under his breath as he gingerly rose to face his teacher. "I'm sorry...for being late." he said between breathes. "It's alright Shiro. Even though you arrived late, I will wait till you are ready." Hiro sat down laughing and then started to exercise before she was ready to fight. "By the way Shiro, why did you want me to train you?" Hiro asked him with a questioned look and then started to smile after she asked the question. Shiro rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, you're pretty easy to approach for starters..." he began. "But you're also this super cool Heroine! You're fast on your feet, and I wanna test my quirk out on someone like you. I want to use my Howling to the best of my abilities." "Really?" Hiro looked at him surprised and then got up. "Well I'm free to train with you. Just let me switch to my hero suit real quick and we'll start." Hiro walked away to get changed to her hero uniform with a smile on her face. Shiro nodded, excited. As he waited for her to return, he stared at his palms. "My quirk doesn't give me anything like fire control or anything like that. It lets me use a Sixth Sense...I gotta be able to keep up with what I see. I need to be physically strong enough." he thought to himself, before gulping, getting ready for the possible fight. Hiro walks in with her hero uniform on and then puts her mask on "Alright, let's get ready. Anything to ask about this uniform I'm wearing? Or anything to ask before we begin training?" Hiro stops walking and looks at him with a bright and happy look. He thought for a while before asking. "Does your suit give you any other abilities? Like does it have retractable spikes?" "No it doesn't, it basically lets me be more faster and more quicker. Not to mention, it's really good at distracting enemies because of how tight the suit is. The last time i wore a suit like this, it's when i was a hero in training." Hiro began to stand up and get in a fighting stance. "Alright. Ready when you are Shiro! Let's get training!" Hiro gives Shiro a wink and then puts her mask on and starts to bring out ice from her hands getting ready to train him. Shiro laughed nervously entering a fighting stance. With his quirk, he had to react in the moment, if he adjusted beforehand, it would change how things ended up. Keeping this in mind, Shiro put on a pair a gloves, but they weren't any gloves. They were gifts from his mother, a retired heroine known as the Earthshaker. The gloves allowed for the wearer to create tremors in the ground beneath, by releasing shockwaves into the ground. Shiro punched the ground, causing for the tremor to begin, wanting to put his teacher off-balance. "Hmm. Impressive, i can do better though." Hiro stomps her feet causing ice to come out from the ground wanting to make Shiro stuck and not move. "Alright. Let's get to business." Hiro freezes the floor and starts to skate towards him while the ice is going towards him as well. "Better get ready Shiro! Cause here i come!" Of course, Shiro's quirk had let him anticipate that. He hopped slightly as the ice quickly froze over the ground, and landed on the ice. However, Shiro didn't anticipate the slipperiness of the ice and nearly hit his head. As he got somewhat balanced, he noticed his Sensei skating towards him at blitzing speed. Again, he had anticipated this, but was still surprised at how fast she was. As she approached him, Shiro decided to just collapse. He did so, hoping that his Sensei would trip over him. Hiro jumps over him and continues on skating while she brings out more ice so the whole field would be turned to ice. "What's wrong? Isn't it Nice out right now? Perfect day to train isn't it?" Hiro jumped over him again and then stopped skating by shredding her heels to the ice. "Cause it's perfect for me to train you." Hiro began to stab her feet to the ice and begin to consume it allowing her to breath ice from her mouth. Shiro's Howling had let him see the incoming ice breath, but he wasn't sure how to counter it. In a panic, Shiro slammed down the glove, slamming it into the ice. A large tremor broke out and it shattered the ice and also sent Shiro flying backwards. At least he was away from the ice breath, and hopefully that attack had pushed back his Sensei. He stood up, and smiled. "I think it's nicer out when it isn't freezing cold." he responded. Hiro was surprised about what Shiro did and then clapped her hands. "Well played Shiro. But can you beat this?" Hiro makes a cannon made entirely out of ice and fires it at him hoping it would hit him, then starts to skate towards him faster then before. "The one thing you have to do Shiro, know your opponent's movements! Predict what they will do next then try to counter it!" Shiro then jumped doing a backflip turning her entire body to ice. "Do that and you will be a perfect hero in training." Shiro's howling had let him see what she was going to do beforehand, so he just fell to the ground to avoid the projectile. "Sensei, have you forgotten? My quirk is like a Sixth Sense." he responded. He clapped his hands, and the gloves released tremors outwards towards the cannon, in attempts to break it. "Of course i haven't forgotten. I just wanted to give you advice for when you are ready for exams!" Hiro moved the cannon out of the way and created 2 more firing all 3 of them towards him attempting to hit him. "But have you forgotten Shiro? When i remove my mask, i'm more stronger." Hiro removed her mask and started to cover herself with ice as if it was protecting her like armor. "Hit me with your best shot!" Hiro stood up and acted like a shield. Shiro sidestepped on the ice, standing in a safe spot as the projectiles soared by him. He gulped, trying to do something his mom had done in her career. Pressing the gloves on the ground, he used them to release shockwaves to launch him forwards. He brought his fist upwards as he rapidly approached his Sensei, his fist prepared to send shockwaves throughout her body. Hiro moved quickly right before his fist hit her chest and then makes a fist entirely out of ice that she is using to hit him with it. "Huh, never seen that happen before. Who taught you how to do that?" He had known she would avoid, much to his dismay. So as the ice fist went soaring towards him, he changed the direction of his fist, and it collided with the ice and shattered it. Shiro landed somewhat awkwardly. "Oh. My mom showed me that, she used that back when she was a Heroine." he responded, answering his Sensei's question. "Really? Your mom must be really good." Hiro made another ice fist and skated towards her even faster than before. "Sometimes in think i should meet her, where is she though anyways?" Hiro questioned Shiro while skating towards him. "My mom's a retired heroine, she broke her knee saving me." he responded. As Sensei approached him, he quickly sidestepped and clapped, the slight shockwaves would have been enough to put her off balance. "Your mom... saved you?" Hiro stopped skating and stood in front of him with a shocked look. "That was a brave thing for her to do." Hiro then made a gauntlet out of ice and began to punch the ground really hard causing a iceberg to come out from the ground. "Why is it getting so hot?" Shiro nodded, slamming his own fist into the ground to counter and shatter the iceberg that was rising. "She's the bravest person I know." he responded. Shiro wiped sweat away from his brow. "I have no idea, it should be cold cause of the ice, shouldn't it, Sensei?" Hiro started to cover her mouth as she fell down to the ground. "Uh-oh. Not again." Hiro started to throw up water because of the sun being so hot it melts all the ice. "Man... that was disgusting." Hiro got up only for her quirk to not work. "Uh-oh." Shiro was confused. The sudden heat surge was confusing, and the sight of his Sensei being unable to utilize her quirk was just as worrying. "Sensei?" he asked. "What's going on?" "My ice just got turned to water. And when that happens, i-" Hiro started to throw up water again. "I throw up water from my mouth. Which causes me to become just a girl who's gonna get her suit wet. And it's white! So it will be transparent!" Hiro started to cover herself with a towel and blushed full red. Shiro also turned red and looked away. "Sorry, Sensei!" he exclaimed. He stayed rigid, not even moving from his spot. "Why did your ice melt though?" he asked, earnestly confused. "It can't be that hot today." "Did you look at the temperature? They said over 30 degrees!" It's 30 degrees right now!" Hiro brought a towel and covered herself with it. "Could you be a good boy and help me?" Hiro looked at Shiro with a begging look asking him for help. Shiro gulped and turned around. "R-R-Right." he stammered. "How can I help you?" "Take me to the change room please. Your training really good. With that training you did with me, you'll turn out to be a great hero in the future." Hiro walked right up towards Shiro and gave him a towel. "Better dry up." Hiro waited for Shiro to respond. Shiro nodded, taking the towel and slung it over his shoulder. He blushed slightly at the compliments that his sensei had given him. "Alright...where is the change room anyways?" "Right over there." Hiro pointed to a door behind the school. "Once you take me there, wait till i get changed so i can take you to your next class." Hiro walked with him to the change room and got in getting changed. Shiro nodded yet again. After leading her into the change room, he waited patiently for his Sensei to return. Hiro opened the door with her school uniform on. "Alright. Let's call it a day and grab ourselves something to eat. Alright?" Hiro closed the door and sat down. "Y-Yes, Sensei!" he responded. A training session and lunch with his Sensei. Not a bad day at all. Category:Vidle